rainmeetsthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
Where to start as a Newbie
Du hast also deinen Weg zu FANDOM gefunden? Gratulation! Du bist dabei neues zu entdecken, Erfolge zu erreichen, auf die du stolz bist und vielleicht sogar neue Freunde zu finden. Aber wo soll man anfangen? Was machst du als erstes, um das beste aus deiner Zeit hier rauszuholen? Wir haben hier ein paar Basis-Tipps zum Start gesammelt. Erstelle einen FANDOM-Account Die meisten Wikis erlauben es dir ohne Account zu bearbeiten und Kommentare zu schreiben, aber ein FANDOM-Account bringt dir einige Vorteile. Als angemeldeter Benutzer kannst du benachrichtigt werden, wenn Artikel bearbeitet werden oder wenn auf einen Post oder eine Nachricht von dir geantwortet wurde. Du hast deine eigene Profilseite, welche du individuell gestalten kannst. Alle deine Bearbeitungen und Beiträge werden mit deinem Namen in Verbindung gebracht, so dass sie später einfacher wieder gefunden werden können und du dir so einen Ruf in der Community aufbaust. Darüberhinaus können nur angemeldete Benutzer Bilder hochladen, Seiten umbenennen, in Diskussionen teilnehmen oder ein eigenes Wiki gründen. Plus: Du siehst weniger Werbung! Das erstellen eines FANDOM-Accounts ist einfach und geht schnell und du musst es nur einmal machen - dein Account wird in allen Wikis in unserem Netzwerk funktionieren. Finde eine Community, der du beitreten kannst Welche Themen interessieren dich? Möglicherweise hast du auch bereits ein Wiki gefunden, weil du es im Internet gefunden hat, als du dich über ein Thema informieren wolltest und das ist der Grund, wie du überhaupt auf FANDOM gekommen bist. Falls das der Fall sein sollte, dann kannst du diesen Schritt überspringen! Wenn du noch nicht weist, wo du hin sollst oder wo du deine Ideen einbringen kannst, dann solltest du nach einer Community suchen. Um nach einer Community zu einem bestimmten Thema zu suchen, musst du auf fandom.com gehen und in der Suchleiste oben das Thema eingeben, das dich interessiert. Die Suchleiste wird dir auf der linken Seite redaktionellen Inhalt und auf der rechten Seite Wikis anzeigen. Drücke auf „Finde mehr Wiki-Communitys“ Wenn du weißt, dass du einer Community beim Wachsen helfen möchtest, aber du dir nicht sicher bist, welches Thema interessant ist, dann gibt es FANDOMs Entdecken-Seite, die dich inspirieren kann. Leiste deinen ersten Beitrag Du hast deine Community gefunden - aber was kommt jetzt? Habe keine Angst etwas zu bearbeiten. Alles kann zurückgesetzt werden, sollte etwas schief gehen. Du kannst also nichts kaputt machen. Vielleicht findest du einen Rechtschreibfehler, welchen du beheben möchtest? Du möchtest ein Bild zu einer Seite hinzufügen? Oder hast du einen Stub gefunden, wo du noch mehr Informationen einfügen könntest? Zögere nicht und klicke auf „Bearbeiten“ oben rechts, mache deine Änderungen und klicke auf „Speichern“. Unsere Hilfeseite zum Thema Bearbeiten sowie unser Kurs der FANDOM-Universität „Kleines Einmaleins des Bearbeitens“ können dir helfen, was du alles machen kannst. Wenn du noch nicht dazu bereit bist an einem Artikel zu arbeiten, warum postest du nicht etwas in den Diskussionen? Andere Fans kennen zulernen und Gedanken und Ideen mit anderen zu teilen kann auch ein großartiger Weg für den Anfang in einer Community sein. Verleihe deinem Profil eine persönliche Note Die anderen Benutzer wollen wissen wer du bist und warum du hier bist. Du kannst ein Profilbild hochladen und deine Benutzerseite anpassen. Dein Avatar und dein Benutzername werden neben jedem Kommentar oder Diskussions-Beitrag angezeigt und dein Name wird neben jeder Bearbeitung, die du getätigt hast, auf dein Profil verlinken. Es ist ganz an dir, wie viele oder wie wenig Informationen über dich selbst du preisgibst - stelle nur sicher, dass du keine sensible persönliche Informationen online postest. Dein erster Schritt in eine größere Welt FANDOM ist ein riesiges Netzwerk von individuellen Wikis zu tausenden verschiedenen Themen, so dass auf FANDOM einen Platz für jeden gibt. Mit einem FANDOM-Account kannst du irgendeine oder alle dieser Communitys beitreten - es wird keine Einladung, spezielle Rechte oder technische Fähigkeiten zum Beitreten benötigt. Sieh dich um, trage etwas bei, wo du wohl fühlst, lerne andere Fans kennen und am allerwichtigsten ist, dass du Spaß hast! Kategorie:Übersetzungen